1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a resin film, and also to a transfer belt, a transfer unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some resin films containing functional particles in resin are used as functional films. Various methods for producing these films have been studied and developed.
An image forming apparatus using an electrographic system is one example of an apparatus in which a resin film in which functional particles are included in a resin is used.
In the image forming apparatus using an electrographic system, a charge is formed on an image holder, which is a photoconductive photoreceptor formed of an inorganic or organic material, an electrostatic latent image is formed with laser light or the like generated by modulation of image signals, and then the electrostatic latent image is developed with a charged toner into a visible toner image. Subsequently, the toner image is electrostatically transferred to a material such as recording paper directly or via an intermediate transfer medium, thereby giving a reproduced image.